


Freckles

by dntcreamyrpants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dntcreamyrpants/pseuds/dntcreamyrpants
Summary: Steve never noticed that Billy had freckles and now that he has he can't stop thinking about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my very first work on here so I apologize if I missed anything or messed up on any tags. The absolutely wonderful Twitter user @mournstarlight helped me edit this to make it actually quality so tons of credit where it's due! I could not have done it without her help because I never would've felt confident enough in this to post it. I intend to continue this fic and have it be multi chaptered which is why I added so many tags. I have a vision for how I want this to go but it may take on a life of its own. This fic will be mostly fluff but obviously I plan to address Billy's home life so that is why I added some of the tags that I did. I also intend for the rest of the party to be involved in this story but I'm not sure yet who will be in it often so I just added most characters. This takes place before season three because sometimes I just need to pretend that none of that happened T-T Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this and if you do please leave comments and suggestions if you have any!

Billy Hargrove was a menace and Steve hated him.

In fact, he had hated him since the first time they even spoke to each other.

Billy was the new guy. Yet, he had the audacity to challenge him for his title of ‘King of Hawkins High’.

Any other day and Steve would’ve put up a hell of a fight.

But, of course, Billy had to show up right when Nancy dumped him. Broke his heart really—_shattered it, stomped on it_ until it was in a million pieces.

He wasn’t bitter though, not at all… okay, maybe a_ little_.

Could you blame him though? He had loved Nancy and hell, he had even considered Johnathan Byers his friend after everything that had gone down. It fucking hurt that the two people he was closest to betrayed him like that.

It’s not like he’d ever tell them that though.

Steve was lacking in the friend department lately when it came to people over the age of fourteen. This was his senior year of high school. He should be partying it up with Tommy H. and Carol, doing keg stands and getting baked.

Who knows, maybe he could’ve gone back to that after Nancy ditched him for Byers, had it not been for one thing.

Billy _fucking_ Hargrove.

After word spread that Billy had kicked his ass that night at the Byers’ house and Steve had gone to school wearing the proof all over his face, it was pretty much over for him.

All that respect and reverence he had gotten from the shitheads at Hawkins High was out the fucking window. That psycho had nearly killed him but somehow, he was being celebrated for it.

Now to be fair, Billy had stayed pretty true to his word when he promised Max he’d stay away from her friends—and that included Steve. Sure, he still got in his space during basketball but it seemed less malicious now… like it was just part of the game.

Steve still hated him though, make no mistake.

It was Billy’s fault that he was stuck trailing after his ex-girlfriend and the guy she cheated with instead of going out and partying.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

It was a Thursday—which meant he had basketball practice—making him internally groan.

He walked to the locker room and changed. The brunette tried to ignore the fact that none of his teammates bothered speaking to him. Just a few months ago he’d been the king and now he was almost as bad as the band geeks it seemed.

Steve just hoped that today would be low key and he could fly under Hargrove’s radar.

“Alright boys, shirts versus skins,” Coach blew the whistle and called out, “Hargrove! You’ll be the captain for the skins and Harrington, you’ll be the captain for the shirts. Get to choosing your line-ups.”

_Welp, so much for flying under the radar,_ Steve thought.

They got to choosing teams and of course, Billy took Tommy right away—which annoyed Steve to no end. Sure, Steve hadn’t been the nicest to Tommy last year with the whole “Nancy ‘The Slut’ Wheeler” incident but they had been best friends since _elementary school_.

Honestly, it stung that it had taken so little to break that bond.

People always thought Tommy was the biggest asshole in town. Up until Hargrove had shown up, maybe that was true—but he was also a good friend and he had always been there for Steve when he needed him.

If he could go back to last year and change things, he would, if only to save that friendship.

“_Jesus_, Harrington!” Billy snapped, “Where the hell are you in that pretty head of yours?”

Steve snapped back to the present at the sound of Billy yelling at him.

Steve realized that they’d all been waiting for him to make his next pick. He blushed and muttered “Sorry guys,” and quickly got on with it.

After the teams had been divided, they started playing.

And of course, who was the one guarding Steve? None other than Billy Hargrove.

Steve grunted in frustration as Billy got up in his face, taunting him a bit. “What’s got you so distracted today pretty boy? Huh?”

Steve shoved back against him and spat out, “_Jesus_ Hargrove, you ever stop talking?”

“Come on man,” Billy laughed, “I know you love my voice. And I can’t disappoint a pretty face now, can I?”

Then Billy shoved past Steve, knocking Steve to the floor and stealing the ball. Steve’s head smacked loudly against the court. For a moment it felt like his head was under water, then everything faded to black.

————

“Hey pretty boy, come on, you gotta get up. Steve, buddy, _wake up_.”

Steve heard a familiar voice calling out to him and he groaned groggily before opening his eyes.

Billy Hargrove’s face was hovering just inches above his own and he could feel the younger boys hand resting on the back of his neck. Steve realized he had never been this close to Billy when he wasn’t antagonizing him.

He had never really paid close attention to the other boy’s face. Sure, he knew his features but had never really looked very closely. Steve had never allowed himself pause for long on the blonde. They’d sat next to each other in study hall for months and he’d barely spared him a glance. Hardly looked up if Billy said anything to him.

He didn’t mean to stare… but he couldn’t help it.

Jesus, since when were Billy’s eyes that _blue_? The thing that really shocked him though were the freckles. Hundreds of tiny little freckles sprinkled across Billy’s nose and cheeks, like a small map of stars spread out across his golden skin. Steve really looked at Billy for what felt like the first time and realized that there was a softness to the other boy’s features that he’d never noticed before.

He felt a blush spread across his face and he panicked because _holy shit, Billy Hargrove is fucking adorable. He’s the goddamn cutest person Steve’s ever seen._

What the fuck is he supposed to do with _that_ information?

He stared, dumbfounded for a few moments, before he registers that Billy is telling the coach that he thinks Steve has ‘a concussion or something’.

“Wait!” he said, definitely louder than he needed to.

He flinched at the harsh sound of his own voice when Billy turned back to him, looking concerned.

_Concerned? Why is he even helping me? he thinks._

As far as Steve knew, Billy hated him.

“I think I’m fine,” He stayed focused, pitching his voice lower as he added, “Sorry, I was just _uhhhh…_ kinda out of it, I guess.”

Billy let out a sigh of relief and said, “Well _shit_, man. I thought I gave you fucking brain damage or something.”

There was a hint of humor behind the comment but to Steve’s surprise, it didn’t sound malicious—more like he was trying to add some levity to the situation.

Steve couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. “Nah man, I’d say this was probably the least damage you’ve done to me, wouldn't you?”

Billy grinned a bit at that.

“Alright, pretty boy, if you’re joking about that, then I _know_ you’ve got brain damage.” He moved his hand from the back of Steve’s neck and Steve felt the loss in his chest.

_Goddammit,_ he thought, _like I really need to add crushing on Billy Hargrove to the list of things that make my life difficult?_

The loss wasn’t felt for very long because pretty much as soon as he pulled his hand away from Steve's neck, he had it gripping Steve’s hand.

“You think you’re good to stand up?” He asked.

Steve zoned out again for a minute, wondering why Hargrove was helping him. He only realized that he should give an answer when he saw Billy frown again in worry.

“Shit, sorry man,” He said, tightening his grip on Billy’s hand, “Yeah, I’m good.”

The other boy looked unconvinced but helped him to his feet anyway. As soon as Steve was on his feet again, he regretted saying he could handle it.

The room was spinning and his knees felt like they were going to give out.

Oh shit—wait, _his knees were actually going to give out._

Billy reached out and caught Steve before he could fully fall back onto the floor. “Right Harrington, you’re not okay, man.” He sighed, “I’m taking you to the fucking nurse.”

Steve tried to pull away, saying, “No, no. I’m fine, just stood up too suddenly.”

But even that little movement had him feeling like he was gonna collapse.

Billy wrapped an arm tightly around Steve’s waist and had Steve put an arm around his shoulder for support. He heard Hargrove call out to the coach to let him know what they were doing but he couldn’t focus too well on it.

He was zoned out and staring at the other boy.

How the fuck had he not noticed that Billy Hargrove was _beautiful_? Okay sure, he had been trying to have as little interaction with him as possible ever since he had met the boy, but still.

Shit, Hargrove was prettier than anyone he had ever seen before—and that was including Nancy.

Now that he had that thought, there was no pretending it hadn’t happened.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? This was the worst possible time to be realizing this too because now here he was, having a gay panic while the boy who’d started it had an arm wrapped around him.

“_Hello_, earth to Harrington!” Billy called.

Steve’s eyes snapped up, trying to calm his racing heart before he spoke, “What? Sorry.”

Billy’s eyes narrowed in concern and he said “Dammit man, I think you really _do_ have a concussion. You’re totally out of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to the health room and is given a whole new reason to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry that this took me so long! This is my first semester back in school since I took a year long break and so I'm still figuring out how to manage my time, plus my ADHD brain is always sabotaging me. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and if you have any suggestions or comments please reach out! I appreciate any constructive feedback as I am new to writing fanfics. Big thanks to twitter user @mournstarlight again for helping me edit! I will forever appreciate that peach of a person! Also I know this one is a shorter chapter but it just felt like the right place to end this one!

_ This can’t be happening,  _ he thought,  _ I’m dreaming. That is the only possible explanation for this.  _

Steve sat in the nurse's office with Billy  _ fucking _ Hargrove staring at him like he was crazy or something. 

Then again though, maybe he was. 

How else could he explain the sudden  _ excruciatingly intense _ attraction to the blonde boy?

He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t at all. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he let a panicked, rather hysterical-sounding laugh bubble out of him—which really didn’t help the whole ‘Billy staring at him’ issue. 

He could only imagine what he looked like right now. 

Eyes dazed and panicked, face flushed from thinking about things he  _ should not  _ be thinking about and of course, his hair was probably a wreck. 

His slender hands instinctively went up to try to fix it, not wanting to look bad in front of the beautiful Californian boy that stood beside him. 

After messing with it for a moment, he froze, only just registering why he had been trying to fix it. 

_ Nope, no way,  _ He thought while clenching his fists,  _ I will not be a blushing schoolgirl, primping for Hargrove. No.  _

He lasted only a few moments more before his hands flew up again to try and fix it again. 

They were stopped in their tracks by a large, strong hand.

Steve’s face burned as he turned his wide eyes up to meet the piercing blue ones next to him. 

Billy looked confused—like he was searching for something as they held each other's gaze. The younger boy’s fingers still encircled his wrists, the proximity and contact making Steve shiver. 

“You look fine, pretty boy.” He smirked and twirled a bit of Steve's hair around his index finger. “No need to fix those gorgeous locks.” 

Steve let out a small noise that was supposed to come out as an ‘okay’ or an ‘alright’ or at least, just a word. 

He couldn’t believe how much of a fool he was making of himself right now. 

_ Is this what it was like for the girls I flirted with so shamelessly?  _ He wondered.  _ Is this my karma for not considering their feelings when I did shit like this? _

Billy's playful grin had slipped into a frown at Steve's response. He seemed to be expecting another response than the one Steve had given him. 

“That’s it?” He asked, “No witty comeback this time? No banter?  _ Nothing? _ ” 

Billy looked incredulous and Steve couldn’t respond other than shaking his head. 

Billy grumbled something under his breath that Steve couldn’t hear, seemingly frustrated by the brunettes silence.

He hadn’t meant to  _ actually  _ give him brain damage. 

The brunette felt like he was holding his breath while they waited for the school nurse to get back. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes from trailing back to the dusting of freckles over the bronze skin of the boy beside him. 

He felt like he’d been sitting there for hours when the nurse, Judy, finally came in. She smiled at him sympathetically and asked, “Steve, what are you in here for this time, sweetie?”

The blue-eyed boy looked at him, amusement clear on his face. Steve flushed again. Of course she had to make it clear that he came in here often. 

Steve was clumsy. 

He always had been, honestly. Yeah, he’s good at sports and coordinated most of the time; but, he also tended to lose focus often which resulted in  _ a lot  _ of accidents.

Before the lean boy could say anything, Billy jumped in and explained fully. 

He gave the nurse a run down on what had happened—Steve’s delayed responses, his inability to focus, his flushed face and more. 

It struck Steve that he sounded  _ worried _ . 

It wasn’t the kind of worry where you’re trying to cover your ass cause you were the one who pushed… no, it sounded sincere. 

The brunette listened intently and wondered if maybe he was just hearing what he wanted to hear and tried to shake it off, not wanting to make assumptions. It did make his stomach flutter however—which was, simply put,  _ embarrassing. _

Judy looked him over and made a soft ‘tutting’ noise at him. 

He gave her a look that he was hoping conveyed his embarrassment. 

When she was finally done, she sighed softly at Steve. “Well honey, you’ve definitely got a concussion. Are your parents home right now? You’ll need someone to watch you overnight.” 

Steve hated that she’d asked him that. 

He hated that everyone in this town knew that the Harringtons’, more often than not, left their only child to fend for himself. The brunette wasn’t sure what made them so apathetic to him—but they were.

It had been this way since he was a kid. 

He used to go with them on their trips but right around when he’d hit the fifth grade, they stopped taking him. Their absences became more and more frequent and the duration had started to last longer and longer. 

When he was little, he would get in trouble on purpose and put himself in dangerous situations so he might get hurt. Just so that his parents might come home. So they might act like they cared… at least, for a little while. 

It never worked though. 

They never came back for him. 

He sighed heavily, murmuring, “No, Judy, they aren’t home—but I’m sure I can find someone to look after me.” 

Maybe Dustin could do it? 

No, it was a school night and his mom probably wouldn’t let him stay over on a school night. 

Just a little while ago, Nancy would’ve been his go-to but that would probably be weird now. She’d ask to bring Jonathan or something and he really didn’t want to have to wonder if they were fucking in one of the spare rooms. 

“Harrington!” 

Steve’s head snapped up and looked at Billy who must’ve been calling his name for a while. The brunette’s head started to ache and he groaned out, “ _ Jesus _ . What, Hargrove?”

Billy rolled his eyes and repeated himself, more quietly than when he’d last spoke. “I said, I could do it. I mean, if you need me to. It’s my fault it even happened, right?”

“Am I hearing things right?” Steve stared at Billy in shock. “You’re offering to help me  _ and _ taking responsibility for this?” 

He received a sharp glare in response. “Well, if you’re gonna be an asshole about it—then forget I said anything.” Billy snapped. He started to walk out the door but Steve grabbed ahold of one of his arms and stopped him.

“Hey wait man,” Steve rushed to speak, trying to undo his faux pas, “I didn’t mean it like that. I would appreciate the help. Honestly.” 

Billy stared down at where Steve was holding onto his arm pointedly, one eyebrow raised. 

Steve flushed before letting go and muttering out an apology. 

Billy looked at him carefully before huffing, “Alright, we can go tell coach that we’re leaving. Then, we gotta take Max back to my house before we can go over to your place.” 

Steve was just about to ask why he’d be going with for that when Billy butted in, “If you think there’s any way I’m letting you drive yourself home like this, you’re insane.” He rolled his eyes, stalking out of the room with purpose. “Let’s go, pretty boy.”

The older boy trailed behind Billy, wondering what the  _ hell _ he had just gotten himself into. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Billy's perspective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... it's been over a year. I'm real sorry guys! Life has hit me so hard over and over again. My cat died last December, which sent me into a bit of a depressive spiral. Then I ended up getting sick with COVID-19 which took quite a while to get over since I have asthma, then I found out I have a genetic condition which increases my cancer risk by an insane amount and so I just underwent preventative surgery lol so yeah, things have been kinda crazy for me for the last year. I have some free time now though while I'm out of work healing, so hopefully I'll be more able to post more frequently! I hope y'all like this chapter! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

_ Shit, fuck, goddammit.  _ Billy’s mind was producing an endless stream of profanity as he wondered what the actual  _ fuck  _ he was doing. 

  
  


Why the hell had he thought this was a good idea? Just offering to stay over at Steve Harrington’s house to literally watch him sleep. 

Billy gripped tightly onto his keys as he walked along to go tell the coach that they were leaving, with Steve trailing closely behind him. 

The blonde was honestly worried about the guy. He was hardly talking and when he was, he was acting totally different than the Steve Harrington that Billy had come to know, and much to his dismay pine over. 

He swore he must be some sort of a glutton for punishment or something because of course he had to be into the guy he had beat to a bloody pulp.

To be fair he’d been into him before that night. It was that fucking Halloween party. 

Billy had thought he was hot when he saw him around at school but at Tina’s party when the brunette boy had taken his Raybans off and just  _ stared _ Billy down, the younger boy had known he was done for. 

He’d been trying since that night to make nice with Steve but every time he opened his mouth around him he sounded like a goddamn asshole. Then of course he had to go and ruin his chances even more by kicking Harrington's ass. 

In his defense, the whole situation looked fucking creepy. Harrington was out in the woods, in some run down old house with a bunch of 12 year olds, one of them being his kid sister. 

The picture it painted for Billy that night, wasn’t exactly one that made him want to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. 

Maybe if he hadn’t lied about it to his fucking face, Billy wouldn’t have started shit. Then again maybe he would’ve. Billy wasn’t exactly known for having a firm hold over his emotions. 

Still though, he knew he shouldn’t have wailed on the other boy so much. Most of that hadn’t even been about Harrington. 

He’d started hitting him and at a certain point he’d stopped seeing Harrington and started seeing his old man. 

That night had been shit for Billy. He’d been about to go out to a club and have a shot at getting laid but of course Maxine had to fuck it up by sneaking out. As if he wouldn’t have taken her to one of her lame ass friends' houses anyway so his dad wouldn’t give him a hard time about leaving her at home alone. 

The blonde shook himself out of his thoughts as they walked into the gym, Steve standing to the side, looking completely spaced out. 

“Alright Harrington, I’m gonna go tell coach, you wait here okay?” Steve stared at him, seeming to zone out on Billy’s face. This time he just rolled his eyes and huffed before walking away from him and over to the coach. 

“Hargrove, you back for the rest of practice?” the coach asked before looking back to Steve who was staring after Billy with a confused expression on his face. Billy looked back over towards Steve and sighed, signaling for him to wait before turning back to the coach and saying “Uh not exactly sir. See Harrington has got a possible concussion, so I’m gonna drive him home and look after him for a bit. He’s not fit to drive himself right now.” 

The coach glanced back at Steve and nodded before clapping Billy on the back and saying “You’re a good kid Hargrove. Take care of him, we don’t want one of our best players missing out on the game against that team from New Amsterdam. They might be from the smallest town in Indiana but damn did they put up a fight last year.”

Billy chuckled and replied “Yes sir, I’ll try to make sure he takes it easy and doesn’t miss out on the game.” It baffled the blonde that the smallest fucking town in Indiana could still nearly beat their team. Though now that Billy was there he would make sure that didn’t happen even if Harrington couldn’t play on Monday.

He walked back over to Steve who was staring into space and grabbed his arm, pulling him along to the car. When he looked back at the brunette, he could’ve sworn that the boy was  _ blushing _ . Could that be right?

_ No, no way Hargrove,  _ he thought to himself,  _ you’re just seeing what you want to see. There is no way in hell that king Steve is blushing because of you.  _

He unlocked the car door and helped the other boy in before jumping into the drivers side. He glanced nervously over at Steve and said “You can pick out a tape to listen to Harrington but if you grab one of the shitty things Max has in here, I’m kicking you out of the car. Got it?” Steve just looked at him for a while and then nodded after he seemed to have processed what the Californian said.

Billy reached over and opened up the glove compartment so Steve could find a tape that suited him. While he looked through them, Billy started up the car and began the drive over to Steve's place, not paying attention to which tape he’d landed on until he noticed Steve seemingly fastforwarding through the first song on it before sitting back and pressing play.

He looked over at the boy in shock as the sound of Dreams by Fleetwood Mac flooded his car. Steve looked out the window and hummed along, not realizing Billy’s surprise. That was his mom's favorite record. When he was a kid they used to listen to it on repeat. Dreams was her favorite song in particular. Some days she would stand up and move the needle on her old record player back to the beginning of that song, over and over, just so that she and Billy could dance together in the living room. 

The blonde just watched Steve for a moment, lost in the vision of this beautiful boy. His dark lashes cast shadows over his pale cheeks that were spotted with the occasional mole or freckle. Despite the head trauma earlier, there was a sweet smile on his soft, full lips. The sun was shining on him, making him look ethereal, otherworldly, like he wasn’t simply basking in the sunlight but rather was the very source of the light himself.

The blonde soon had to tear his eyes away from Steve so that he wouldn’t be caught staring by the other boy or by Max, who was walking up to the car. She stopped when she got to the door, looking at Steve in confusion. Billy called over to her, “Hey, shitbird. You gotta come over to this side to get in. Harrington’s got a concussion.” Max scowled at Billy and asked accusingly, “What the hell did you do to him Billy?” The blonde rolled his eyes and was about to snark back at her when Harrington jumped in before he could. “It was just an accident in basketball. Your brother just offered to help me get home and watch to make sure I don't die or some shit tonight since my parents aren’t home.” Billy stared at him questioningly, wondering why he was covering for him, he wasn’t about to question it out loud though. He shot Max a sharp smile to where she was in the back and said, “See shitbird, I’m being a good fuckin’ samartin and helping Harrington out. Now buckle your fucking seatbelt.” Max rolled her eyes and flipped him off before doing what he asked. 

When they finally rolled up to their shitty house on Cherry Lane, Billy turned to look at Steve. The brunette seemed zoned out and so he turned to Max and said in a hushed tone “Listen, don’t tell Neil where I am alright? If he asks, tell him I went out with a girl or something.” Max’s expression grew serious and she nodded and said “Yeah, alright.” He nodded at her and let her out. His and Max’s relationship had vastly improved lately. Ever since the night at the Byers the two of them had a silent agreement to get along and watch out for each other for the most part. They still fought, but for the first time since they’d left California, it felt like they were siblings again. She still didn’t know that Neil smacked him around, just that Neil was harder on him than he was on her. Neil always made sure to send Max away before laying into him, and in a way he was thankful for it. Max didn't need to see that, her life had already been fucked with enough he figured. He watched her head inside, making sure she got in safely before he headed off for the brunette’s house.

They turned onto the older boys street and Steve pointed out his house to Billy, which led to him letting out a scoff and saying “I know which place is yours pretty boy. Everyone knows where you live, it’s the biggest fucking house in this shit town.” He glanced over at Steve who he expected to be pissed at him but instead he just saw a flush over his cheeks.

Billy frowned and huffed out a sigh. He broke him. He broke the only person in this town that actually dished it back to him as good as they got.  _ Damn it.  _

He pulled into the driveway and parked before hopping out and moving to help Steve out of the car. The brunette tried to wave him off and said “Please, I can get out of a car by myself Hargrove.” He stood up and nearly fell immediately, causing Billy to have to grab onto him to help support him. Billy snickered and asked smugly “What was that about being able to get out on your own again Harrington?” 

The brunette flushed again but this time he grumbled under his breath “Oh fuck off blondie.” 

This time it was Billy's turn to blush.  _ Blondie? Jesus Christ, am I really blushing over that?  _ he thought.

He hadn’t been prepared for it. Just when he'd figured that he broke Steve, the boy finally started back in on him.  _ Goddamnit, what had he gotten himself into?  _

Billy wrapped an arm under Steve’s arm to support him and let the brunette lean on him until they got inside. They were about to head into what Billy assumed was the living room when Steve froze and said in a resolute tone “You need to lock the door.” He was about to argue that he would get it in a few minutes but when he saw the look on Steve’s face he decided against it and followed orders. 

He turned back and locked the door, stopping to take a deep breath before heading over to Steve. He walked into the room to see Steve sprawled out on the couch, hair a mess, snuffling into one of the pillows. He felt his heart beating against his chest and fondness flooding through him at the sight.  _ Well shit, _ he thought.  _ I’m in trouble. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate any feedback you might want to offer!


End file.
